The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing assembly, and more particularly, to a dispenser having a stationary nozzle and a pumping mechanism with a moving operating chamber.
It is well known to obtain cosmetics, soaps, lotions and various other liquids from a container by means of a pumping mechanism in which the nozzle reciprocates, such as in the conventional "soft soap" dispensers found in most households. In dispensers of this type, the nozzle is depressed in order to supply an external force on an operating tube which moves a piston within the pumping mechanism.
Prior art dispensers including stationary nozzles in combination with pumping mechanisms are also known, as witnessed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,030. In the 2,464,030 patent, the pump is actuated by pulling a handle cooperating with a piston away from the nozzle, which is quite cumbersome.
In the present invention, a unique assembly is provided wherein a radially extending arm is secured to the pump operating body and is pulled toward the nozzle while resting the thumb on the nozzle or housing directly in front of the nozzle.